


The Kitchen Counter

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Human Castiel, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 09:11:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4429646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It hadn't taken long for Dean and Cas to realize their feelings and get together after Metatron's spell kicked all the angels out of Heaven. </p><p>Sam just wished they'd leave the honeymoon phase already.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Kitchen Counter

**Author's Note:**

> Short, smutty thing written at 4am because of "Imagine your OTP fucking on a kitchen counter. Extra: Person C walks in on them and just says they better sanitize everything later." 
> 
> I was in a porn-y drabble mood, and this was the result. Have some porn.
> 
>  
> 
> Season 9 canon divergence where Sam recovered by himself after the trials and newly human Cas stayed at the bunker.

Sam let out a long sigh as he turned another page in yet another book of unhelpful information. He glanced over to the abandoned chairs at the table across from him, blinking the fatigue from his eyes. Books lay tossed aside in hasty escape, papers with crude translations of languages that required way more effort to understand scattered haphazardly. He made a face when he remembered  _why_ the table had been vacated so quickly. 

It wasn’t that he wasn’t thrilled with his brother’s budding relationship with an ex-angel of the Lord. He really was; if anyone deserved some happiness, it was Dean. And Cas made him happy, so he was completely in support of said budding relationship. 

Okay. That was a lie. Their relationship had left  _budding_  and entered  _full bloom_  when Cas had finally shown up at the bunker after the angels’ fall. 

He had never been so grateful for a separate room and thick walls.

But either way, Sam was in total supportive-brother mode regarding this new development in his brother’s life, and he’d even managed to not be a teasing little shit about it. Mostly. Sort of. Sometimes. Only in public. 

He just wished they’d leave the friggin’ honeymoon phase already. Metatron had hidden himself away after kicking all the angels out, and, in Dean’s words, they had a whole bunch of “loose nukes” walking around on the surface with absolutely no experience with being human in the first place. They needed to figure out how to reverse the spell and get them all back home, and while most of that was down to Kevin’s translation of the angel tablet, they still had things to be doing in the meantime. 

Like, for instance, saving people. And hunting things.  _Their jobs._  

Looking over at the clock up on the wall, Sam noted that his research companions had been suspiciously missing for the better part of half an hour already, and he rolled his eyes. He set his own research aside, running a hand through his hair and over his face as he stood from his contorted position in his chair and stretched. His stomach grumbled up at him in demand for food and, grabbing the empty beer bottle next to his seat, he made his way to the kitchen. 

It was really nice having their own kitchen now, actually stocked with honest-to-god perishable food items that they  _had_  to eat. Knowing he could get up in the middle of the night when he couldn’t sleep (or because he’d never gotten around to going to bed) and go stuff his face with comfort food that he didn’t need was a burden off his shoulders. 

Not that he’d tell Dean about his late-night ice cream-binge-eating habits. He had to keep up his “crazy healthy-eating little brother” image, after all. 

Perpetually sleep-deprived and concentrated on thoughts about saving the world  _yet again_  as he was, Sam was in the kitchen and tossing his empty beer bottle into the trash before he registered that being where he was at this exact moment in time was a  _really bad idea._  

“Ah—  _Dean!”_

 _“_ Oh, you like that, don’t you, angel?” 

 _“For fuck’s sake!”_  

Sam turned halfway around, his arm bracing him against the kitchen doorway as he averted his eyes from the all-too-familiar scene in front of him. He concentrated on breathing steadily through his nose, face screwed up in disgust as he listened to the grunting and heavy panting coming from his brother and friend, the sound of slick skin on skin accompanying it. 

Unfortunately, this was not the first time he’d walked in on them going at it like horndogs. And, unfortunately, he figured it probably wouldn’t be the last. 

“ _De— Dean! Please—”_

Steeling himself, Sam glanced back at the bodies bent over the counter on the far side of the room, expression still disgusted but unable to look away. Cas was pinned under Dean, sweaty chest pressed to the counter and legs spread wide as Dean fucked him hard enough to slide him further onto the counter with every thrust. His expression was completely debauched, and his hair was tangled more than usual from Dean’s tight grip in it. Dean was only barely more composed, biting his lip and holding Cas’ hip as his cock (that Sam  _really_  didn’t want to see  _oh my god_ ) slid in and out of him, wet with lube. The nearly empty bottle still sat beside them on the counter.

“ _Cas—”_

The fact that Sam’s first thought at these times was always along the lines of  _at least I don’t have to pay for my porn_  was both disturbing and surprising to himself. 

The fact that it was technically  _gay_  porn didn’t even cross his mind.

It was less surprising, however, and more than a little unfortunate (for Sam, anyway) that Dean had managed to discover his inner exhibitionist and leave behind his modesty. Cas had never had any modesty to begin with, and while Sam was pretty sure he understood the normal social protocol regarding sex (it typically being a  _private_ thing), he certainly had no protest when Dean’s more lascivious side came out to play. 

“ _Dean! Dean, I’m—”_

And yet here Sam was, watching his brother having sex— hot, sweaty, kinky, sensuous turn-you-on (and nope, not gonna think about that) kinda sex— with a former angel in their kitchen. On the counter. 

It was like a bad porno. Like that bad porno Gabriel had given them during the apocalypse. 

He was so going back to the Cage for this. 

His stomach growled again.  _Fuck this,_  Sam decided and, taking a deep breath, walked into the kitchen against his better judgement, heading for the fridge. He pulled it open, scanning the shelves quickly for something already made. Like leftovers. Leftovers sounded good. He flinched as Cas cried out loudly, and Dean chuckled breathlessly. 

“You wanna come, angel?” 

“ _Dean, please!”_

 _“_ Come for me.” 

Sam slammed the fridge door shut again as he turned on his heel, a fresh beer and a thing of Chinese takeout from two nights ago in his arms. He paused half a second to survey the damage before heading for the doorway, trying his damnedest not to look  _anywhere near_  the Danger Zone. 

“Goddammit, Dean, I  _eat there!”_ he shouted over his shoulder. He could hear his brother’s laughter behind him. “We’re gonna have to salt and burn the counter now!” 

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: [leviathncas](http://leviathncas.tumblr.com)


End file.
